1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive containment air cooling device and system with an isolated pressure boundary, and more particularly, to a passive containment air cooling device and system with an isolated pressure boundary, in which a radioactive substance in a containment is prevented from being discharged out of the containment even though an internal or external part is broken.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a leakage accident of cooling water occurs in a nuclear power plant, the cooling water is confined in a containment to manage the accident, and an internal part of the containment is cooled in order to prevent the internal pressure of the containment from being increased.
In a light water reactor, generally, when the internal pressure of the containment is increased after a nuclear reactor accident, a vapor in the containment is condensed by using a spray pump, or a large-sized water tank is provided outside the containment and a heat exchanger is provided in the containment to condense a vapor in the heat exchanger and thus reduce the pressure of the containment. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a typical containment cooling system, when a portion of a heat exchanger 20 positioned inside or outside a containment 10 is broken, a radioactive substance 30 in the containment 10 may be discharged through the broken heat exchanger 20 into the atmosphere.
This type is used in most of containment cooling systems, and an example thereof includes Korean Patent No. 10-1224024.
In order to solve the aforementioned limitation, the present invention proposes a passive containment air cooling device with an isolated pressure boundary.